


A Special Touch

by trinuil



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Goat Farm, Sexual Content, Smut, novigrad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guess who came to dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Touch

**Author's Note:**

> *well..I don’t like talking about boobs lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, I liked writing it because I love Geralt! Criticism is welcomed, comment to let me know how I can improve :P  
> Enjoy!

You hummed a tune under your breath as you fed the geese on your father’s farm. You helped out whenever you could because your father worked four jobs. Being a farmer was just not enough these days, given that you lived in Novigrad and almost everyone were farmers.

“Daisy! Now you stop harassing poor ol’ Bess” you said wagging a finger at your favourite cow, who was yanking on the other’s tail.

You looked up when you heard a horse galloping past the farm fence. It was the witcher. The whole town was gossiping about him. He has been passing your farm every morning and evening for the past two weeks, and whenever you were outside he’d lock eyes with you and give you a slight nod. He did the same today. You smiled and as he passed you picked up your basket of vegetables and started back inside.

You didn’t believe the rumours. That he was a bad man, a murderer. You thought he was doing a very selfless thing, destroying evil that would otherwise harm the innocent while putting himself at risk.

You’ve grown to like him quite a but actually. You welcomed his presence at the fence, you thought he was the most beautiful thing you’ve laid eyes on. His silver hair, his golden eyes and even that stoic expression, you wondered if you should say something the next time you saw him.

– –

Night was falling and you had dinner ready on the table for when your father got home. You were putting some flowers you picked from the garden in a small vase when there were loud urgent knocks on the front door.

You took off your apron and opened the door. The sight that awaited you made you gasp aloud and step back a bit: it was the witcher, he was leaning on the door frame with his hands clutching his side where blood was gushing out. His hands were red so were his clothes and you could make out a trail of blood splatters on the ground behind him. His face matched the color of his hair. Before he could say anything, he dropped to his knees and coughed up more blood.

Your head was spinning and you wanted to hurl, but instead you knelt and unwrapped the shawl around you and held it against his open wound. He winced.

“Please, I need you to come inside and lie down, I’ll help you”, you choked.

He gasped for air and put his arm around you, you helped him up and guided him towards your bed, which was the closest. With his help you removed his armour and his chemise. You inspected the wound, and you knew what you had to do.

You ran outside and hunted for the herbs to make the salve your mother had taught you. In minutes you made it and rushed to his bedside with fresh linen to wrap around the wound. You found him passed out from the pain. You finished patching him up when your father walked in looking scared after seeing the gore fest at the front door. You explained everything to him.

Once he went to bed, you checked up on the witcher and decided to stay next to him incase he woke up and needed something. You pulled up a chair and curled in it reading a book till sleep took you.

 

– –  
You woke up to the sound of wood creaking. You fluttered your eyelids open and looked around to see the witcher sitting up in bed looking at you intently. You stood up in a flash remembering the events of last night. “How are you feeling? Do you need anything? maybe you should lie back down?”, he smirked, “I’m fine, thanks to you”, you knelt at his side and adjusted his bandage, “maybe I should change this now” you said absorbed in taking care of him.

“It’s healed. Witchers heal fast, but not this fast. Whatever you put on me works miracles”, you withdrew your fingers as you realized how close you were to his face and honestly, a bit weirded out by this new found fact.

He undid the bandage and you saw that there was only a crimson scar which looked exactly like the other hundred scars on his body. “oh” you said, “I guess you’re all better now”, you couldn’t take your eyes off his muscular body, he looked like a God with his hair tumbling around his shoulders and his silver beard. His reptilian gold eyes bore into your soul.

He placed a hand on yours, “Thank you” he said in his deep husky voice. You didn’t reply, your eyes were on his lips and your breath came out ragged, your cheeks were turning pink. He understood and he pulled you in by your hand.

You tumbled forward and into his lap, he cupped your cheek and chucked, “how I longed to touch your skin (y/n)”, you gave him a puzzled look “how did you know my..”, he cut you off, “I know what i have to know. My name is Geralt…I want you to scream it when I make love to you”, he hooked a finger under your chin and pulled you towards his face, your lips met in a heated passion.

Your arms entangled in his hair, you got up and sat on his lap folding your feet on either side of him. You glided your tongue into his mouth and played with his. His hands slid down feeling every curve on your body and ended cupping your butt. He groped your butt cheeks for a good while before lifting your dress up over your head and dropping it to the ground. You pressed your naked self onto his chest trying to cover up. He hooked a finger on your panties and ripped them off easily.

You broke the kiss and licked the scar on his face from beginning to end. He let out a soft sigh as he pushed you onto his crotch using your hips. His pants prevented any skin to skin contact but he kept thrusting his hips against your slit which was now wet to the point of dripping. He groaned and you whimpered “seeing you in the morning the past few days has given me hope to make it through the day” he whispered in your ear, “let me return the favor”.

He lifted you up and put you on the bed next to him, then he got up and removed his pants, kicking them off he gazed down upon you. You took him in, the looked more beautiful than ever, he was a bit flushed and being naked was a good look for him. He climbed on top of you and kissed you. He quickly shoved two fingers in you and pumped them fast which made your breath catch in your throat. He moved his lips to your nipples and stuck another finger in you. You were moaning uncontrollably now arching your back.

You placed a kiss on his neck, then bit down hard. He growled and had your lower jaw squeezed in his hand, eyes locked on yours. “Watch it princess, you don’t want me to go rough on you. Trust me”, he then pushed you on to your back and positioned his face at your entrance. You lifted your head to meet his gaze as he slowly started lapping at your juices, occasionally placing a kiss on your clit.

You were repeating his name and pulling his head closer to your entrance as pure pleasure took over you. His hands found their way to your breast, he massaged them as you came all over his face.

He kissed you lips and you felt your wetness all over his beard. You pushed him on his back this time and positioned yourself over his member. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to” he said between pants. You smiled and lowered yourself on to him with a sharp intake of breath. He was big but you were ready for him. You moved your hips looking in his eyes, seeing the pleasure that washed over him drove you to increase your pace.

He growled you name as he gripped your hips, fingers digging into your skin urging you to ride him faster. He suddenly pushed you off and flipped you onto your front, grabbed your hips again and rammed into you. You screamed out his name. It hurt but it felt unbelievably good, he kissed your ear and whispered “you’re so tight”. He fucked you like a dog in heat. Each thrust was deeper and faster than the last.

He slapped your butt as you came around him, walls spasming and gripping his length. You were shuddering and then felt limp as you let the last wave of pleasure roll over you.  
He pulled out after one more thrust and came all over your butt. Gasping for air, he lied down next to you.

He kissed your shoulder, got up and put his clothes and armour back on while you wrapped a blanket around yourself.

After throwing you a small smirk, he turned towards the door and started to exit when you called out, “will you come back?”.

He stopped. Slowly turned around and walked back to you, kneeling on one knee he placed a gentle kiss on your trembling lips, “yes”.

Then he was gone


End file.
